Helpless
by jm1681
Summary: After receiving a phone call from Anne, Lisa's trust in Ally is shattered. A trip to the playroom quickly becomes the first true glitch in their "friendship." A little ficlet to get the juices flowing. Lisa/Ally. Please Review.


_And **HELLO** Sunstone Archive! ^_^_

_For the uninitiated, "Sunstone" is an on-going web comic on Deviant Art. The author goes by the name "Shiniez" and it is a story of two young and beautiful women who come together over a common interest: BDSM. A major theme in the series is dispelling the myths of BDSM, and for me, it has been very educational :) Also, it's such an adorable, and fun romance between the two main players, Lisa and Ally._

_The artist has a tendency to draw panels out of order, and this short piece represents an attempt to connect two separate panels that are still a fair bit away from being ready ;) As with all of my work here, I do not own Sunstone or its characters, I just think it and they are awesome ^_^_

_Oh, one last thing: **DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME!** Let this and the original work be your stepping stone, but do NOT take anything herein lightly._

* * *

Lisa was nearly catatonic after that phone call. It wasn't the caller of course. She'd spoken to Anne countless times before that. No, it was the subject; what Anne had done, or more specifically, what _Ally_ had done _to_ Anne. _How could she?_ Lisa wondered. _We're… are we? We have to be. Sure, we haven't said it, but… So fast. Everything happened so fast. We never made these rules and now this. _Her contemplations fought her endlessly. _Is this my fault? Was I… not good enough? _Left alone in her mistress' admittedly gigantic house, just the seed of an idea was enough to make her thoughts echo throughout the expanse. _Stop thinking about it. If you just stop thinking about it… there has to be a reason. Ally wouldn't have done this to… No; there is a reason. I know Ally cares about me. We've shared too much, we know each other too well, we…_

All the gentle touches, all the soft kisses, all the rough kisses, all of the romance they shared these past five weeks, it all ran through Lisa's mind, moment by moment and sensation by sensation.

_There has to be a reason._

* * *

Since Lisa moved in, Ally rented a small office space, to get away for a few hours each day. It wasn't that having Lisa around all day was a problem. Really, her moving in made it possible for the two lovebirds to enjoy everything about one another all day every day. Waking up with each other, small physical contacts throughout the day, big physical contacts throughout the day, the exchange of glances and smiles, and ultimately saying goodnight to one another. Unfortunately, all of those great things _were_ the problem. Neither Ally nor Lisa could accomplish anything remotely productive while the other was around. Whether it be too good a chance to devour one another with a kiss, or a random thought that found them in the playroom, Ally needed to be away from her pet, at least for a while each day.

"I'm home!" Ally called as she shut the door behind her. Her lips perked up in that devious little dominatrix smile. _Quiet; good. I'll go get chang-_

"Hey," Lisa said as she came around the corner of the kitchen.

"Oh, hey," Ally answered, disappointed to have her plan foiled. However, at the sight of Lisa's somewhat sad face, Ally asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a headache. I took an aspirin and I think it's taking the edge off," she replied. _Is it really true, Ally? Did you really do those things to Anne? To my friend? What about… I thought you… You still trust me, right?_

Lisa's thoughts remained in her head, but Ally did notice something off in her pet. Unfortunately, the plan Ally had formulated earlier that day was gnawing away at her, and Lisa knew that look anywhere. "You had plans, didn't you?" she asked.

Ally looked away shyly, "I _really_ did, but it's okay. There's always later if you don't feel up to it now."

Even with her Allycat right in front of her, the damn house still felt cavernous. _Anything. I'll do anything for you, Mistress. Please just… let me trust you._ "No, I think it could be good for me; get the blood pumping and all."

Ally set her bag down on the couch and stepped over to Lisa, taking her in an embrace, her arms loosely wrapped around her. "Are you sure?"

Lisa smiled for her, "Of course, Mistress."

With that, Ally returned the grin, and placed a kiss on Lisa's lips. _You don't even taste the same now, _Lisa sadly thought._ No. She's still your Allycat. _

_Your Allycat. Your Ally. Your friend. Your lover. _

_Or are you just her toy? _her mind argued back.

* * *

Ally's plan was a simple one, and today, discipline was front and center. From her feet to her abdomen, Lisa was swathed in a single uninterrupted piece of black leather, held tightly together by black lace. Her legs and waist were fixed firmly, allowing her little more than a wiggle. Her arms too were bound in a similar piece of leather, pulled tightly over her head by a pulley system, which Ally tied off to a post on the wall. The rest of her body was bare to her mistress, and all things considered, she knew this was to be a bit painful.

_She's not going to hurt you, _Lisa thought as Ally stepped over to her, completely engulfed in domme mode.

She walked around her helpless plaything, saddened by the fact that for once in their game, Lisa wasn't struggling. She merely stood there, allowing her mistress full view of her body. In a way, it angered Ally's domme mode, and so, as she stepped behind Lisa, she took something else away. Ally was never gentle with gags, and a part of Lisa _really_ loved that. But, though she wasn't any more or less forceful today, it just felt more harsh than usual. Her eyes shut tight as Ally pulled the gag taught and fixed the buckle behind her head.

_Part of the game. Part of the game. Part of the game. _Lisa reassured herself as her teeth settled into the latex ball. Luckily, the subtle tearing of her eyes was a normal enough reaction to being gagged that it wouldn't throw Ally off. Just a moment later, Lisa realized, it truly didn't.

Ally stepped over to a set of drawers in the room containing innumerous items from all walks of the bondage lifestyle. She pulled a whip from the drawer and held it up for Lisa to see.

No reaction save for the exacerbated sound of Lisa's attempts to breathe around her gag: back in the drawer.

Again she looked through her things, this time retrieving a _very_ familiar wooden paddle. If only Lisa weren't late for class so often.

Still no reaction: back in the drawer.

She fished around yet again, this time pulling out a short Cat of Nine Tails, and this time, Lisa gave a reaction. Her eyes widened as she shook her head, and therefore her entire bound body bespoke her silent 'no'.

Ally smiled and closed the drawer.

While Lisa truly enjoyed the play between them, this was something she did not care for, and in her present mindset, it made her uncomfortable: broken eye contact. Ally should have known better. She knew something was wrong, but Lisa accepted this of her mistress. Her single failing as a dominatrix: once she settles on a plan, she would rather lose the game than alter the plan in order to win.

For the aggressive nature in which she administered the gag, Ally pulled back on its buckle gently, pulling Lisa's neck taught as she brought the nine tails across her lower back. It wasn't a rough strike, but an unexpected strike, one that brought Lisa to groan against her gag.

_Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. She won't hurt you. She knows you. You know her. _Lisa reaffirmed over and over. Unfortunately, her mind was a black hole nearly five seconds into the game. Falling fast as ever, with the persistent image of Anne in her place. Of Ally performing this very experiment on Anne just a few hours earlier. _Was this how you did it? Was that just a trial run for now? Did she fall faster than me?_

_Were you happier with her?_

A sharper strike pulled Lisa clear from sub-space, directly into reality. One day earlier, this would have barely been a warm up, but now, in this mindset, Lisa was in pain, and she could do nothing. Ally knew her limits well, but in this predicament, there was no way for her to have known that the pleasure was gone; she was hurting her friend. Her lover. Her everything.

Lisa began screaming against her gag; the first tip-off. She'd never done that before, not like this at least. The only problem now, was Ally. Just as Lisa sank, Ally grew. She became bigger and more infallible, her domme mode indomitable and unstoppable. The strikes grew harder and more persistent until in the midst of all those screams against the gag, Ally found enunciation. Definitive breaks in the screams. Lisa was trying to say something, and the more she listened, the more clearly she heard it.

"_**SUNSTONE! SUNSTONE!"**_

As she put it together, the strikes slowed, and her eyes grew wide behind her glasses. She dropped the nine tails and stepped around to face Lisa. Her face was covered her in tears, saliva poured from her lips, and her face was red as her whipped body.

"Oh my god…" Ally muttered. She ran to the wall and cut the rope holding Lisa's arms up, and immediately ran back to her, catching her as she was about to fall. All she could do was guide her to the ground, and as they settled on the floor, Ally undid the gag and pulled it from her lips, but still, Lisa was completely lost.

"Lisa?!" Ally shouted over her friend's sobs. "Lisa look at me!" she ordered, gently placing her hand on her cheek to steady her eyes on her. "Are you okay?"

"Why'd you do it?" Lisa shouted through her tears. "Was she better than me?"

"What?" Ally asked.

"You didn't think she'd tell me what happened?!"

She hadn't planned on it going this way. Really, it was just like any other game for her. She worked out every bit of it. She had every detail, knew exactly how she wanted it to go, but hadn't put _this_ moment into consideration. She was so overwhelmed with the possibilities offered by two subs, that she had completely forgotten to think about how her first sub, her friend, her lover, would react.

"I'm so sorry, Lisa," Ally said, not without tears herself anymore. "But please understand, all of it… I… I did it for you."

* * *

_Abrupt ending? Yes indeed. As I said this is my attempt to connect some dots and this does that; no more, no less. However, that doesn't mean I don't WANT more. Depending on new material from Shiniez, I may well lose my patience and push more out. My only concern is the two characters, whom I do not want to sully in any way. They're too special to me to bastardize them XD_

_Anyway, a big thank you to Unkeptsecret, Draco38, MarshalZhukov, and Rassilon001 :) Love you guys ^_^_  
_-jm_


End file.
